La rose del 'amour éternel
by Hermione Flower
Summary: Petite romance d'un chaapitre HarryHermione. Le bal de Noel de Poudlard est vraiment propice pour avouer ses sentiments !


Bonjour chers lecteurs !

Me voici de retour avec ( encore ) une nouvelle romance Harry/Hermione ! C'est un chapitre unique... mais captivent.

Petite annonce pour les lecteurs de "Harry Potter et une nouvelle vie" :  
La suite de la fic viendra après le 23 juin ( date de mon dernier examen ), c'est promis !

BONNE LECTURE !

Enfin la veille de Noël avec sa magie et toute sa splendeur. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus mon livre pour voir que la neige tombait drue au-dehors. J'étais bien confortablement assise dans un moelleux sofa dans ma chambre de Préfette-en-Chef devant la cheminée, en train de lire pour la énième fois « L'Histoire de Poudlard ». Je sais très bien que je l'ai lu et relu à maintes et maintes reprises, mais à chaque nouvelle lecture je trouve un léger détail que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant

Ce soir allait avoir lieu le dernier bal de Noël de ma scolarité à Poudlard Et oui ! Sept en déjà ! Comme le temps est passé vite, je m'en suis à peine aperçue. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être. Il promet d'être fantastique. Je le sais car étant Préfette-en-Chef je me suis chargée de l'organiser avec mon homologue masculin qui n'est tout autre que Harry. D'ailleurs, il m'a invité pour y aller avec lui. Son invitation m'a rendue folle de joie : j'avais le cœur qui battait à 100 à l'heure, les mains moites, des petits papillons dans le ventre. Avec Ron, on se voit plus souvent. Enfin si, mais c'est plus comme avant, avec notre fonction de Préfet et lui ses nombreux flirts. Du coup, cette année je me suis beaucoup rapprochée de Harry. Et c'est bien loin de me déranger. Je me suis rendue compte, ou plutôt je me le suis enfin avouée que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Et cela depuis bien longtemps déjà, je ne saurais pas dater l'apparition de mes sentiments, moi qui avais toujours réponse à tous. Et bien je vous avoue qu'en amour je suis bien loin d'avoir Optimal !

Faut dire que je n'ose pas avouer mes sentiments à Harry, mais le fait qu'il m'est invité ce soir montre qu'il tient un minimum à moi. J'ai bien hâte de danser dans ses bras toute la nuit. La semaine dernière, je lui aie spécialement donné quelques cours de danse pour l'occasion. Il me l'avait demandé pour que selon lui je n'aie pas honte de lui ce soir. C'était vraiment un moment exquis. Nous deux en train de danser sur une douce musique dans la salle sur Demande. Ce soir-là je me suis vraiment retenue pour ne pas trembler et pour que mon cœur ne tambourinait pas trop fort dans ma poitrine.

J'espère qu'il me trouvera belle. Je me suis achetée pour l'occasion une magnifique robe, choisie avec la précieuse aide de Ginny. Elle est au courant de mes sentiments pour Harry, on ne peut rien lui cacher à cette petite fouineuse.

Un petit cognement à la fenêtre me fit sortir de mes lointaines pensées. Je me diriges vers elle pour l'ouvrir. Hedwige entra dans une spectaculaire volée et un vent glacé. La chouette blanche comme neige alla se percher sur le dossier du sofa en attendant que je vienne la délivrer de sa missive qui provenait sûrement de Harry. Au bout de la patte de la chouette était attaché un petit cube envelopper dans un parchemin. Je développai avec hâte le parchemin, il était hélas vierge. La boite était fermée, je n'arrivais pas à l'ouvrir. Qu'est ce que c'est cette farce ? Un parchemin vide et une boite close. C'était loin de là une chose dans les habitudes de Harry ce genre de blague.

Une idée me vint. Je pris l'objet et le parchemin et m'installa à mon bureau, en prenant ma plume j'inscrivis mon nom sur le papier. Aussitôt l'écriture s'effaça et laissa place à quelques mots que Harry avait tracés de sa main.

« Je savais bien que tu étais la plus intelligente ! Je t'offre ton cadeau de Noël quelques heures à l'avance afin que tu puisses en profiter ce soir. Je suis sûr que cela te plaira ! Je n'en dis pas plus… Pour ouvrir la boite, il suffit que tu souffles dessus en pensant à moi.  
A tout à l'heure.  
Harry, ton chevalier servant

P.S : J'ai tellement hâte d'être à ce soir. Rendez-vous à 20h en bas de l'escalier des Préfets. »

En lisant ces quelques lignes, je me sentis tellement légère, tellement heureuse, c'est incroyable. Je me doute que Harry a pu savoir que son petit mot me rendrait folle de joie. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'une envie, ouvrir la boite. Pour cela, il m'a suffit de souffler dessus, sans prendre la peine de penser à lui, il hante mes pensées matin et soir, soir et matin. Dans un petit déclic, la boite faite en bois sombre s'ouvrit. Une éclatante lumière en sortie et illumina toute la pièce. Je dus plisser mes yeux tellement elle était éclatante pour pouvoir percevoir ce que contenait la boite. Peu à peu la lumière se dissipa et laissa place à la plus belle chose qui m'a été donné de voir. C'était une rose. Pas n'importe qu'elle rose mais une rose de Sibérie. Elle était blanche et brillante à la fois. J'ai vraiment du mal à définir sa couleur. En tout cas c'était une fleur extrêmement rare et que l'on trouvait seulement dans quelque endroit précis du Monde des Sorciers. J'avais lu une chose sur elle mais hélas je m'en rappelle plus très bien. 

Je pris la rose délicatement dans mes mains pour l'admirer d'accord plus près. Elle était magnifique, si seulement je pouvais retrouvé l'histoire d'une telle splendeur. Peut-être que Harry pourra me renseigner vu que s'est lui qui me la donné. Je jette alors un coup d'œil à ma montre pour voir qu'il était déjà 18h30. Il fallait que je commence à me préparer, je ne suis pas très coquette d'habitude mais j'avais vraiment envie d'être belle. Pas seulement pour Harry, mais aussi pour moi. Je me dirige donc vers la salle de bain pour prendre un bain. Quelle chance vraiment d'être Préfette-en-Chef et de bénéficier d'une si belle salle de bain ! J'adore me prélasser dans une eau chaude et parfumer, cela fait tellement de bien !

OLALA,… je me suis assoupie dans la baignoire ! Il me reste plus 45 minutes pour être fin prête pour le bal. Je cours dans la chambre pour commencer à m'habiller, je sors délicatement la robe de son emballage. Elle était parfaite ! Longue, à fines bretelles, blanche et scintillante. Je la revêts et m'admire dans la glace, il y a rien à dire, elle me va comme un gant. J'enfile des escarpins assortis à talons et me dirige à nouveau vers la salle de bain pour me coiffer. Chose qui n'était jamais facile pour moi. Mais je me suis entraîné de longues heures pour pouvoir me faire la coiffure idéale. De plus, grâce à la magie on pouvait faire des merveilles. En murmurant quelques formules et en accomplissant des mouvants compliqués avec ma baguette, je réussis à remonter mes cheveux dans une coiffure sophistiquée, à les boucler et à faire retomber quelques belles mèches ondulées. Une touche de maquillage, un brin de parfum, des boucles d'oreilles et collier assortis, j'étais ainsi presque prête pour y aller. Il me faut juste encore glisser la rose de Sibérie que Harry m'avait envoyer dans mes cheveux pour être fin prête.

Voilà, j'y vais. Je suis exactement à l'heure. J'inspire profondément en descendant l'escalier pour me donner du courage. Faut dire que ce soir, malgré mon âme de Gryffondor, je tremble, et mon cœur qui n'arrête pas de faire un boucan monstre… J'essais de marcher dignement car ce n'est pas tout les jours que je me promène en robe de soirée et talons hauts. 

Harry est déjà là, debout devant une armure du XVIIème siècle, qu'est-ce qu'il est séduisant dans sa robe de bal, je me sens défaillir. Aller Hermione ressaisit toi ! En plus, quel sourire…

- Bonsoir Hermione, me dit-il en me prenant le bras. Tu es superbe ! On dirait un ange.

- Merci Harry, c'est grâce à la rose. Je l'adore.

- J'étais sûr que tu l'aimerais. Tu viens on va dans la Grande Salle. Ron y est déjà allé avec sa cavalière.  
- Et c'est qui ? Il n'a pas voulu me le dire.

- Pour tout te dire moi non plus. J'ai eu beau le tanner des heures et des heures mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. Même pas un indice.

- On verra bien.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la Salle de Bal, c'est-à-dire la Grande Salle. Elle était magnifique, Harry et moi étions très fiers du résultat, plusieurs élèves nous en félicitèrent. A peine nous avions franchis la porte de la salle que la musique se mit à jouer une musique douce et lente. Je me sentis toute gênée d'être là, au plein centre de la salle avec Harry à mon bras.

- Tu viens danser ? Rien de tel qu'un beau slow pour commencer la soirée, me demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil. 

Pour toute réponse je me laisse guider par Harry vers la piste de danse. J'étais sur un véritable nuage… surtout lorsque je le sentis si près de moi. Je me sentais si bien ainsi dans ses bras. Le paradis !

- Hermione, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Oui, répondis-je en la voix tremblante et fixant mon regard dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraude.

- Je t'aime.

Ces sept lettres, je l'ai ai si souvent rêvées, si souvent désirées et maintenant mon plus beau rêve devient réalité.

- Moi aussi, parvins-je à répondre.

Harry se pencha doucement vers moi et déposa un tendre et doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Cet instant a été le plus beau de ma vie. Nous continuâmes à danser sous les yeux de nos camarades et surtout sous ceux de Ron qui était heureux qu'afin nous nous étions avoué nos sentiments. Nous dansions encore et encore, collé l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité.

Je viens de me rappeler une chose, celle que j'avais lu sur la rose de Sibérie, elle est aussi appelée : Lenreté ruoma'l ed esor al.

J'espère que vous avez aimé... faites moi le savoir !


End file.
